bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootlegGames Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Is any companies in business anymore? I'm kinda wondering why anyone had barely lasted in business. ?_? Chowdit1 (talk) 02:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Waixing is the big head here (but they are slowly leaving the famicom market, it seems). You could also include YH, which appeared around 1996 and still produced board in 2012 (maybe they still do?). Most of the others left in the early 2000s. Famicom was slowing down already that time in those countries. MLJY (talk) 06:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. I see. But who's YH? Yong Yong? Chowdit1 (talk) 23:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) No. We do not know their full name. Just the 2 letters they use for their id (eg: YH-1234) MLJY (talk) 23:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I mean what's the company name? Chowdit1 (talk) 06:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I know a company, but not the name. It recently released Adventures of the Gummi Bears, around this summer. Retrogamer406 (talk) 00:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Retrogamer406 Angry Birds - Sega Genesis? Well, after looking up this game and researching it, the game is actually a homebrew game that pirates later put on cartridge. I know on the main page it says "no non-commercial or homebrew games" and since it's a stub anyways do we want to take it off or keep it and try to keep adding to it? AdeleEevee (talk) 20:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Also, why is King Of Fighters `98 considered a stub article? It looks pretty complete. I need editing help. So I have a TON of new pages to add, but I don't know how to make that frame where it holds the title screen image and some more information at the bottom. Can someone tell me how to do this? Retrogamer406 (talk) 00:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, simply make a template called, "{{template:infobox game". I suggest to help add alot of those Sachen DMG GameBoy games. I was going to do it, pretty soon, lately, but I'm kinda busy, at the moment. Chowdit1 11:16, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Get back to the forums. The forums have been unused! Somebody bring some life to it? Tetrisman64 (talk) 17:32, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Help I can't create an account on the forums because my email is apparently already in use. Problem is, I've never created an account on the forums as far as I can remember. What should I do? Niiue (talk) 01:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's very strange to be honest. Is it possible to give me your e-mail so I can take a look to see which account is using it? KingPepe2010 (talk) 16:30, September 12, 2015 (UTC) oH BOY FLEenSTOnES GR8 MEEmS guISE Something needs to be done about these "VINESAUCE PLAYED THIS GAME AND TURNED IT INTO A MEDIOCRE AT BEST MEME" kids. No matter what they find a way to shove Joel or Silvagunner's name into the article somewhere, despite the memes not even being relevant for the past six months. Is there anything that can be done to stop them?Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 01:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC)Ireallydontcare123456789 :I’m okay with mentioning Vinesauce on the Mario Pirate Hacks and Felix SMD articles because the group has what I’d call a large following. That said, the Super Mario Wiki doesn’t mention every streamer that has ever played a particular Mario game. I don’t agree with mentioning every single streamer that has ever played a bootleg game or every single reference/parody/meme of a particular bootleg game on an article, because 1) it’s impossible to document them all, what with the scale of the Internet and 2) this is BootlegGames Wiki. This is a wiki that gathers information on bootleg games, not streamers and memes. The only thing Vinesauce, Joel, SiIvaGunner, and the BootlegGames Wiki have in common is that they, at one point or another, have covered bootleg games. Outside of the bootleg games they have played and referenced, Vinesauce, Joel, and SiIvaGunner are irrelevant to this wiki. Also, should we decide to add Vinesauce and/or SiIvaGunner in the articles, no spamming meme quotes in them. There are other places where one can do that. Krazy Rabbit (hoppin'| ) 06:55, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :I've been discussing with the others members in the PGC Discord chat about this and later tonight I might update the rules regarding it. If agreed, at best, most of these will likely be a bullet point in a trivia section regarding that they the game has become popular due to said person. (The only one that might deserve more than that is probably Ashens with POP Station, especially since he's responsible for coining the term for these standard knockoff LCD handhelds. Even then, I'm not sure how far that would go on an article.) However, people like SilvaGunner don't deserve a mention as they're just simply riding along a meme and weren't the original ones responsible for the games' popularity. :Either way, in the end of the day, BootlegGames Wiki is meant to detail information about these games. In my opinion, it'd be stupid to pull a blind eye on how they became popular but this is not a wiki full of dumb jokes. Later today, I'll update the rules regarding this. KingPepe2010 (talk) 20:49, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Pizza Pop who created Pizza Pop! Mario? January 7, 2018, [[User:Gabrielino007]] I'm afraid this information is not yet known, sorry! MLJY (talk) 20:47, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Should the GameKing 3 be added or no? Found something from Twitter, and interestingly enough they've stolen Sparkster's RKA sprite and made him into a human. Digipony (talk) 05:38, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Could someone add italics? The link to the Pyramid page isn't italicized like the other games. Could someone add italics? Thanks!